Sonic vs Manny
by Manny-the-hedgehog
Summary: sonic and friends embark on a journey to a strange and mistical island only to find a strange hedgehog determined to kill them one by one.


Sonic V.S. Manny

Chapter one: the island

Sonic: hey Tails I just got this letter telling me to come to some island should I go?

Tails: let me see that letter.

Sonic: (hands letter to tails.)

Tails: o.o do you know where this island is sonic?

Sonic: no.

Tails: this island is in the Bermuda triangle. You know the place where all of those planes and boats crashed and were never seen again.

Sonic: oo nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo.

Tails: come on sonic we went to the Bermuda triangle last month.

Sonic: what?

Tails: WERE YOU EVEN LISTINING TO ME!!!???

Sonic: I'm sorry I wasn't listening.

Tails: you stupid piece of crap listen to me when I talk! (Says a few curse words.)

Sonic: Oo

Tails: augh listen dirt bag I'm sick of you not listening to me.

(Knuckles enters)

Knuckles: what's going on guys?

Tails: this stupid piece of crap won't listen to me when I try to tell him something important.

Knuckles: you do know sonic has the mind of a 3-year old right?

Tails: really?

Knuckles: wow I thought you could see that.

Tails: well I guess we could go.

Sonic: yay.

Knuckles: go where?

Tails: an island.

Knuckles: oh.

Tails: (picks up cell and calls all of Sonics friends and Sonics wife Amy.)

every one arrives at the boat docks.

Tails: every one ready to go?

Everyone else: yes.

Tails: let's go then.

3 hours later.

Amy: this is so freaking boring.

Sonic: water, water too much water I hate water.

Amy: its ok sonic you're not in the water.

Sonic: (rocking back and forth on the floor.) I hate the sight of water.

Amy: SHUT UP SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOURE ON A FREAKING BOAT!!!!!!!

Everyone: ……………………………

Shadow: awkward.

End of chapter one

Sonic V.S. Manny

Chapter two: meeting Manny

Everyone gets off the boat

???: Hello sonic and friends.

Sonic: who are you?

???: that would ruin the fun if I told you who I am. I will tell you that I own this island.

Sonic: so you sent me the letter telling me get all of my friends and come here.  
???: yes that I did.

Tails: please tell us who you are

???: do you expect me to tell you who I am. I shall tell you later.

Tails: fine then.

???: follow me now. I will lead you to you're rooms you'll be staying in during the tournament.

Sonic and Tails: huh? What tournament?

???: you'll find out soon.

The next morning everyone goes to the main room for breakfast

???: I shall reveal my name now. I am….Manny the hedgehog .

Sonic: ahhh. Any one else we should be aware of ?

Manny: yes, let me introduce them to you now. There's my two children Tommy the hedgehog and Tammy the fox, my wife Ana the fox, my two best friends Kitsu the fox and Phantom the echidna, and Pree the rabbit.

Sonic: you're married to a fox?

Manny: you got a problem with that?

Sonic: no. hey whys you're fur white?

Manny: because I'm albino. Kitsu is black, Tommy is white, Ana and Tammy are pink, and phantom is white, Pree is not any different from cream except she doesn't have a chao follow her by the way she's friends with Tammy. One last thing Sonic even though I look like Shadow **I'm you're brother**.

Sonic & friends: what!?!?!

Manny: you heard me now eat you're going to need you're strength all of you.

Tails: Sonic do you want me to do a DNA scan?

Sonic: yeah.

Tails: ok.

After the DNA scan

Tails: the results came out positive. He is Sonics brother.

Amy: this means I have a nice and nephew. Cool.

Sonic: (breathing in gasps) oh my god.

End of chapter two

Sonic V.S. Manny

Chapter three: Tragedy on the track

Manny: let the tournament begin.

Announcer: the first round of the tournament is... a footrace between Sonic and Shadow. The race is a thirty-five hundred yard dash. Complete with loops, springs, rings, and other dangers. In this race the competitors can call in only one teammate once to help them with some kind of problem in the race it could be any thing from a high wall to a big gap. The racers are being graded not only by who finished first but by overall score meaning number of rings, time, and stunts preformed.

Sonic: prepare to lose again shadow.

Shadow: sonic you loser prepare to eat my dust.  
Announcer: the loser will be unable to continue in the tournament.

Ref: 3…2…1…go

(Shadow and Sonic take off at over 95 mhp)

Sonic: shadow you'll never win.

Shadow: as if I've _never_ won before. You act all cocky but you're not all that and a bag of chips.

Sonic: what? bam

Shadow: what a loser you hit a pole hahahahahahahahahah wham augh I can't believe I fell in a hole.

Sonic: stands up and starts running

Shadow: chaos control. All right I've got ten seconds to get way up there. a run over 180 mhp then just as he could see the finish line his heart explodes. augh coughs up blood the faints

(Chaos control ends)

(Sonic can't see the tragedy that just happened until he reaches the finish line)

Medic: shadows a goner.

Sonic: what happened?

Medic: Shadows heart exploded some how but we are not quite sure how.

Sonic: this is strange.

(Tails runs onto the track)

Tails: sonic I found an anti-freeze solution in shadows Gatorade.

Sonic: eh. Ya lost me there buddy.

Tails: anti-freeze can kill people.

Sonic: really. Hey medic come here.

Medic: need me for something?

Tails: I found an anti-freeze solution in shadows drink.

Medic: suicide I can't believe it.

Sonic: or was it.

End of chapter three

Sonic V.S. Manny

Chapter Four: suicide or murder?

Sonic: alright Manny what did you do to shadow?

Manny: you say something?

Sonic: yea and I got a good idea to call the police

Manny: hey twit were on an island.


End file.
